Imbolc
by Diana Prallon
Summary: A perfeição e a simplicidade controversamente condensadas numa só Black. Cada coisa nela o inebriava e fazia com que sonhasse com o impossível. Até que, em uma tarde primaveril, ela perguntasse se somente sonhar lhe bastaria.


Imbolc

Ela enrolava seus cabelos em torno do dedo, enquanto aguardava pacientemente o final do treino de Quadribol. Ele não conseguia parar de observá-la, e se sentia um menino idiota toda vez que o fazia. Ted era bom com números e explicações complicadas, com livros e estudos e notas, mas ele não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer quando se tratava de mulheres. Não que ele fosse anti-social, ou que nunca tivesse tido uma namorada. Tivera algumas, dentro e fora da sua Casa, mas todas as vezes se sentia tão inadequado quanto da primeira.

E aquela não era uma mulher qualquer. Ao entrar em Hogwarts, ele se incomodara com sua ignorância a respeito do mundo bruxo – não seria um Corvinal se não ficasse desconfortável – mas agora ele sabia que aquela não era como uma menina Sonserina qualquer: ela era uma Black. E isso fazia com que ela fosse praticamente intocável para alguém que, como ele, tinha nascido Trouxa.

Então tudo que ele fazia era observar e esperar que ela não notasse que seu companheiro de Monitoria-Chefe a olhava como se ela fosse algum tipo de maravilha. Para Ted, Andrômeda reunia o melhor das irmãs: tinha a mesma postura que Bellatrix costumava exibir na escola, de que era dona do local, sem ter sua arrogância, e a mesma graça que começava a despontar na pequena Narcisa. Tinha as pestanas longas da irmã mais velha, e a expressão de alegria constante da mais nova. Ao mesmo tempo, era completamente diferente das duas: tinha algo de desprezo em sua voz ao falar da família.

Ela o tratava bem – nada do descaso que Bellatrix e Narcisa mostravam ao vê-lo. Conversavam, às vezes, nos intervalos das aulas, e quando faziam ronda juntos. Na verdade, sempre faziam ronda juntos, e ele nunca entendeu bem porque ela os colocava para fazer o mesmo percurso que ela, ao invés de ir com a irmã pequena.

Os olhos esverdeados de Andrômeda viraram-se para Ted, e ele se sentiu envergonhado por estar observando. A garota sorriu e se levantou, parecia achar graça em alguma coisa enquanto seus passos leves iam até o corvinal. Curiosamente, a atenção que a sonserina dispensava para ele o fazia se sentir ainda mais inadequado: ele era, segundo toda a família dela, o pior do que a sociedade bruxa tinha. Ele era quase uma não-pessoa, muito pior do que se tivesse vivido como trouxa a vida inteira.

Nunca ficou tão surpreso em sua vida como quando ela chegou e segurou sua mão – sem dizer absolutamente nada – e continuar caminhando para longe do campo. Um gesto tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão afetuoso que o confundiu, e o fez pensar se ela não estava debochando de sua mal escondida devoção. Ela parou e, para Ted, pareceu ser do nada. Virou-se de frente para ele, ainda sorrindo, daquela forma que fazia seus olhos diminuírem e o coração do rapaz acelerar. Já não sabia se Andrômeda simplesmente desconhecia o efeito que causava, ou se o provocava apenas para lembrá-lo de que não era de sua laia. Não eram do mesmo tipo. Eram espécies diferentes.

- É meu lugar preferido – ela justificou, apesar dele ser incapaz de falar uma única palavra. – Eu gosto da vista daqui, e da paz; venho para cá quando preciso pensar.

Ted meramente acenou com a cabeça, e ela fez um gesto como se estivesse mostrando a vista para o rapaz. Ele se virou para ver as casas de Hogsmeade, onde o último gelo do inverno derretia, e as copas das árvores que começavam a mostrar as primeiras folhagens de primavera. Não podia negar a beleza do local, mas nada daquilo parecia impressionante quando uma mulher como Andrômeda tinha levado alguém como ele até ali.

- É muito bonito – falou, sem ter a menor idéia de como deveria se comportar.

- Que bom que acha – ela olhou para a paisagem por alguns segundos que duraram a eternidade, enquanto ele contemplava embevecidamente o vento ainda gelado que fazia seus cabelos esvoaçarem e suas bochechas ficarem coradas. Quando se virou novamente para ele, a menina já não sorria. – Eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Se eu souber responder – falou, com a voz rouca de nervoso.

A garota aquiesceu com a cabeça, e abaixou-a, encarando o chão. Depois olhou em seus olhos – respirando muito fundo, como se precisasse de coragem – antes de começar a falar.

- Você está sempre me olhando. Por quê?

Ted desejou que pudesse desaparartar dentro dos limites da propriedade. Era óbvio que ela o levara ali apenas para envergonhá-lo. Depois, pensando melhor, decidiu que não tinha nada a perder. Nunca teria nada com ela de qualquer forma e quem sabe, sendo humilhado, se salvasse de sua paixonite ridícula.

- Você tem plena consciência de que é bonita. Você sabe que é atraente. Eu gosto de te olhar, e de ver pessoas bonitas. Eu gosto de fantasiar o impossível, é isso que você quer que eu diga? – Uma súbita raiva cresceu dentro dele, e seu temperamento sempre calmo foi abalado pelo olhar educadamente intrigado da moça. – Você, Andrômeda, é uma espécie de rainha, e eu sou um nada, então por que se incomodar com as minhas fantasias idiotas? Por que me trazer aqui para desfazê-las como o cheiro de incenso no ar e me colocar em meu lugar? Pra que se dar ao trabalho? Por que não dar a sua irmã a felicidade de assistir a essa ceninha e depois receber os sorrisos de aprovação de seus colegas?

- Eu achava que você gostasse de mim – ela falou, os olhos espremidos demonstrando raiva como antes demonstravam alegria.

- E eu gosto, Andrômeda, mas não sou um tolo. Eu sei que você está se sentindo ultrajada pela simples idéia e que logo o grande e maravilhoso Rosier vai vir procurá-la e eu vou ficar aqui, de coração partido e com apenas minha própria tolice para culpar, porque eu sempre soube que o seu lugar era com alguém como ele.

- Eu estava enganada – ela falou, a voz fria de uma forma que Ted jamais vira antes. – Eu achava que você gostasse da Andrômeda, e não da irmã da Bellatrix. Mas você não consegue ver além da minha família, não é mesmo?

- Você está enganada – ele repetiu. – Eu não gosto de você, a Black. Eu gosto daquela garota simples, que se comporta como uma criança feliz ao colocar os enfeites na árvore de natal, daquela garota que é simpática com todos, até com o priminho traidor da família que foi parar na Grifinória. Eu gosto daquela menina. Mesmo que ela tenha amigos duvidosos. Mesmo que todo o castelo diga que ela não perde a oportunidade de receber um beijo embaixo do azevinho.

- E você acredita na escola toda?

Ele deu os ombros, olhando para ela, toda a raiva já desfeita.

- Não me importa quem ou quantas pessoas você beijou. Não faz a mínima diferença, porque eu jamais serei uma dessas pessoas de uma forma ou de outra. Eu conheço meu lugar e me contento com meus sonhos.

- E isso é o bastante? – ela perguntou, sua expressão indecifrável.

- Eu consigo viver com isso.

- Eu me pergunto, Ted, se você consegue viver com mais.

E novamente, Andrômeda pegou as mãos de Ted entre as suas, se aproximando dele. O rosto da garota encostou no dele, seus lábios quase tocando a orelha do rapaz enquanto sussurrava.

- Eu dei muitos beijos durante a época de natal, – e seu hálito dava arrepios nele de forma que tinha que se controlar para não se mexer. – Mas o meu coração eu guardei para alguém em especial.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, e era como se ele conseguisse finalmente perceber as dicas discretas que sua falta de confiança não o deixaram registrar antes. As longas conversas noturnas. Os sorrisos. Os toques eventuais. Era como se finalmente a percepção das atitudes de Andrômeda florescesse em sua mente. Seu sorriso demonstrava agora de forma absolutamente clara o carinho e algo mais. Algo que ele jamais vira nela, ou em qualquer garota.

Lentamente, ela se aproximou novamente dele, ainda sorrindo e ele a viu fechar os olhos um segundo antes se seus lábios se encontrarem. E um dia ele saberia que aquilo, aquele beijo, marcara o começo de uma nova vida para ambos. Muitos anos se passariam, até que ele descobrisse qual era o cheiro que marcara aquele dia: bétulas.


End file.
